


Rascally

by rilina



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia and rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rascally

At first, Rukia gloms onto rabbits out of sheer contrariness. It's Renji's fault, really; he should have known better than to react violently to the news that some shinigami actually approved of Chappy's design. Rukia decides that Chappy is cute, but that Renji's undisguised horror is even better. She vows to see it often.

Later, she discovers that rabbits have the advantage of being recognizable for what they are even when drawn by an untrained hand like hers. Rukia's bears generally resemble half-witted gerbils; her raccoons, sad pandas. But her rabbits are always identifiable as happy, fluffy bunnies. It's the ears, she thinks.

(Floppy ones are best, but she draws them straight up in the interests of clarity.)

By the time she's trapped in the mortal world rabbits have become habit, not just in her perfectly intelligible diagrams of the metaphysical world, but in everything. Ichigo soon discovers that it's dangerous to leave writing implements anywhere near Rukia, because she's not at all picky about her drawing surfaces. The walls of his closet. The pages of textbooks. His homework. His laundry.

Him.

"Everything's better with bunnies," she calls after him when he stalks out of his bedroom, bitching. She waits until she hears the water running in the bathroom to add under her breath, "That's why I used permanent ink."


End file.
